


Two Hearts in One Home

by palomadsl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Insecure Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomadsl/pseuds/palomadsl
Summary: Após sair do ensaio da nova peça, Harry vai até o apartamento do namorado e é surpreendido.





	1. Início

Harry estacionou a moto próximo ao pequeno _new beatle_ azul escuro, o finn de pelúcia pendurado no retrovisor interno o encarava com os olhos esbugalhados e um sorriso maníaco, ele ainda tentava entender como o namorado tinha afeto por aquela pelúcia, era assustador.

Descansando o capacete no braço e empurrando o portão enferrujado da entrada do prédio antigo, Harry foi recebido pelo porteiro com um sorriso simpático, lhe saudando com breve bom dia e comentando rapidamente sobre o jogo de basebol de três dias atrás, Styles soando orgulhoso por seu time ter vencido mais um jogo e ter conseguido se classificar para a final. Subiu as escadas, pulando alguns degraus com suas pernas compridas chegando um tanto ofegante no corredor mal iluminado do terceiro andar.

As portas e paredes manchadas de tintas mostravam o quanto o prédio era antigo, um tanto descuidado, mas carregava histórias de moradores passados. As vezes Harry gostava de pensar que já aconteceram assassinatos e prisões importantes ali. Talvez nos anos 50 ou 60.

Bateu o punho duas vezes na porta de um azul descascado com uma placa de metal enferrujado que carregava o número 208, e sorriu ao ouvir passos apressados baterem contra o piso, depois algo pesado sendo derrubado e em seguida um palavrão ser pronunciado entre dentes. A porta foi aberta e Harry foi envolvido pelo cheiro refrescante de flores e camomila, o apartamento de Louis cheirava a verão.

Com uma das mãos segurando o pé e a outra apoiada na porta aberta, Louis encarou o namorado com as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa e escancarou um sorriso de felicidade, os olhos azuis brilhando ao vê-lo tão bonito e arrumado, ele tinha sorte de namorar um homem tão bonito quanto Harry.

— Você chegou na hora certa!

Louis comentou, logo esquecendo do pé machucado e puxando Harry pelos pulsos para dentro do apartamento. Era algo pequeno, como se tivesse sido feito exclusivamente para o garoto. Era uma sala espaçosa com grandes janelas francesas trazendo a luz do sol por entre as cortinas finas e dando uma bela vista da cidade e dos prédios mais modernos. Louis era o inimigo número um da tecnologia, então tinha um cavalete próximo a parede que supostamente ficaria a televisão. Um sofá de apenas dois lugares mais ao canto, um tapete felpudo e livros espalhados por todos os lados, empilhados no chão próximo as paredes. Pensando assim talvez soe como uma bagunça e algo desorganizado, mas era algo simples e confortável, como Louis gostava de ser.

A cozinha era cheia de armários vazios, Harry costumava dizer que uma caixa de cereal, dois pratos, alguns talheres e pequenos vasilhames era o que Louis precisava para viver, uma vez que o mais baixo nunca se preocupou em dar a vez para seu talento na cozinha, preferindo sempre comer algo na padaria no fim da rua.

Seu quarto talvez fosse o lugar favorito de qualquer pessoa que visitasse o apartamento, as paredes brancas eram ocupadas por alguns quadros de Louis e outros de alguns artistas de rua, no qual o garoto fazia questão de ajudar, um colchão confortável descansava sobre paletas de madeira clara e havia plantas em vasos marrons espalhadas por todos os lados -no parapeito das janelas, como peso de porta, ao lado de sua cama e por entre seus tênis. Uma mesa de madeira ao canto mostrava seus livros e cadernos da faculdade, com post-its grudados no quadro de cortiça; lembretes do que comprar, de atividades da faculdade e algo escrito como: _"ligar para Jay"_.

Harry era apaixonado pela confusão do namorado.

— Hora certa de quê exatamente? — o mais alto pronunciou sorrindo ansioso, pendurando a jaqueta nos ganchos atrás da porta de entrada e colocando o capacete próximo ao montinho de vans, observando Tomlinson correr até a vitrola e abaixar o volume de música que tocava, provavelmente alguma banda dos anos noventa.

Louis tinha uma pele bronzeada e com um cheiro tão singular que Harry estava sempre com o seu nariz deslizando pela mesma, deixando beijos carinhosos. Naquela tarde, Louis estava usando apenas uma bermuda jeans de lavagem clara, com alguns rasgões na coxa, devido ao tempo de uso, e algumas manchas de tintas em um lugar ou outro -sinal de que estava trabalhando em algo. O cabelo liso e de um castanho brilhoso, estava um pouco maior do que meses atrás, e caia constantemente em seus olhos, o fazendo afastar com a ponta dos dedos.

— Você falou com o Niall nesses últimos dias? Eu espero que não, porque se ele tiver contado a surpresa eu juro que corto fora aquilo que ele chama de pinto. — Tomlinson falou de forma rápida, sem parar para respirar e nem deixar que Harry o respondesse.

Se ajoelhou no chão, próximo ao cavalete que tinha uma tela média com algo pintado de forma incompleta e começou a juntar as tintas espalhadas em um pequeno estojo e a colocar os pincéis em um recipiente com água para limpá-los.

— Eu comprei chá gelado hoje de manhã, tem um de hortelã na geladeira se você quiser. — ofereceu Louis, olhando rapidamente para o namorado enquanto juntava sua pequena bagunça de tintas, pincéis e panos sujos. — Acho que não comi todos os croissants, então deve ter algum sobre o balcão. — limpou a mão em um pano úmido e se levantou, se aproximando de Harry para finalmente lhe beijar. — Certo, se o fofoqueiro do Niall lhe contou algo finja surpresa, seja digno do seu talento de atuação, sou exigente e não quero algo meia boca, yah?

Harry estava sendo apertado pelas mãos pequenas do namorado, que pressionavam suas bochechas o obrigando a ficar com um bico amassado, seus narizes se pressionando e a testa contra a de Louis, deixando seus olhos próximos, o privando de ver nada além do azul infinito que seu namorado possuía. Por um breve segundo, Styles começou a sentir seu peito esquentar, e não era causado pela aproximação de Louis ou pela sensação de calor que o apartamento emanava, mas sim pelo sentimento que aumentava sempre que se encontrava com ele. Quando estava deitado em seu sofá, entretido com algum filme clichê que passava na tv, Harry se perdia em seus pensamentos questionando-se _como_ era possível o seu amor por Louis crescer a cada minuto? Ou _como_ seu peito conseguia suportar algo tão grandioso quanto a amar Louis? E então ele agradecia por ser capaz de suportar algo assim, pois, depois que Louis entrou em sua vida, ele não conseguia lembrar-se como era antes de conhecê-lo.

Com um aceno simples e um sorriso divertido, Harry concordou, mesmo não sabendo o que estava por vir. Niall estava em Amsterdam, fazendo shows em pequenos pubs e não havia lhe contado nada sobre Louis, talvez ele nem tenha citado o menor em suas conversas sobre baisebol e suas peças de teatro. Em sinal de excitação, Louis bicou os lábios do namorado e segurou seus pulsos, o arrastando pelo corredor, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Chegando lá, sentou Styles na cadeira da mesa escrivaninha e começou a procurar algo em sua pilha de CDs e fitas cassetes, o indicador dedilhando cada capa e o lábio inferior sendo mordido, como costumava fazer quando estava concentrado.

Harry tirou as botinas enquanto esperava o namorado procurar algo, esticando os dedos dos pés e massageando-os rapidamente, soltando um gemido de satisfação por se livrar de calçados apertados.

Com um gritinho de vitória _-AH HA!-_ Louis virou-se para Harry, escondendo algo atrás do corpo cheio de curvas e sustentando um sorriso largo nos lábios finos e rosados.

— Agora eu quero ver o quanto você é talentoso. — murmurou Louis, esticando o braço na direção do namorado, lhe entregando o objeto.

Harry pegou a fita de sua mão e a analisou. A mesma vinha em uma pequena capa transparente, com uma frase escrita com um piloto vermelho: _Soundtrack da nossa vida :)_

Sentindo o coração martelar forte contra seu peito, Harry sorriu agradecido e puxou Louis para sentar-se em seu colo, ouvindo-o gargalhar alto e de forma envolvente, aquecendo seu peito e o deixando mais apaixonado.

Segurando-o firme, Harry o beijou com força e paixão, mordendo, lambendo e marcando. Louis sorria durante os beijos, sentindo-se ligeiramente feliz, afundando os dedos por entre os fios macios da nuca de Harry.

— Demorei quase duas semanas pra fazer esse mix, Niall deu a ideia de fazer uma playlist no spotify, mas acho que aquele bastardo não me conhece tão bem. — grunhiu o mais baixo, revirando os olhos de forma tediosa, ele era realmente absorto quando se tratava de tecnologia. — Escolhi cada música minuciosamente, portanto espero que escute com atenção.

Harry o trouxe para mais perto, mesmo que não existisse mais nenhum espaço entre ambos, e o beijou mais uma vez, ainda exalando paixão, mas dessa vez com uma intenção, pressionando a ponta dos dedos em lugares estratégicos, fazendo o corpo do namorado amolecer em seus braços, o fazendo soltar gemidos em aprovação.

De forma rápida, Styles se ergueu e os levou até a cama, deitando Louis calmamente no colchão, retirando a camisa de botões rapidamente e deitando seu corpo sobre o do mais baixo, juntando seus lábios em um beijo ansioso, suspirando e gemendo baixo.

Louis se sentia quente e amado, sorrindo bobamente quando os lábios e a ponta dos dedos de Harry percorriam cada milímetro do seu corpo, deixando beijos e mordidas. Era sempre um encontro de almas momentos como aquele e Louis jamais se sentiu tão amado quanto agora, tendo Harry, mais uma vez, inteiramente para si, tanto dentro quanto fora, totalmente disposto a lhe dar a vida se fosse preciso. E o melhor de tudo aquilo era que Tomlinson compartilhava da mesma vontade. Sempre que ouvia o ronco da moto preencher a rua silenciosa e as botinas caminharem tranquilamente contra o piso de madeira, Louis sentia-se vivo, preparado para entregar sua alma e seu amor a Harry.

 

**-x-**

 

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry foi banhado pela luz da lua e um céu limpo e estrelado, o som da cidade invadindo o quarto e deixando a brisa gélida tocar seu corpo nu, causando arrepios na pele alva e marcada por algumas tatuagens. Procurou Louis pelo quarto, mas tudo o que encontrou foram as suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e o presente dado pelo namorado sobre o travesseiro, um post-it amarelo grudado em cima com a frase _"escute me :)"_ escrita com sua a letra redonda.

Harry sorriu e se levantou, não se incomodando em vestir algo, colocando a fita no aparelho ao lado de um jarro de suculentas.


	2. everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> escutem esse capítulo ouvindo "everywhere" do fleetwood mac

De início a única coisa que Harry escutou foi um chiado, como em álbuns antigos ou a estática de uma televisão, depois um silêncio e em seguida a voz de Louis preencheu o ambiente calmo e quieto.

— _Espero que isso esteja funcionando ou, pelo contrário, acabei de gastar vinte dólares à toa._ — Harry ri ao ouvir aquilo, imaginando o namorado segurando o gravador enquanto falava, provavelmente sentado no parapeito da janela. — _Certo, aqui vou eu... Babe, eu decidi gravar essas músicas porque sei o quanto elas foram importantes em alguns momentos do nosso relacionamento e também porque elas são muito boas, sou muito orgulhoso do nosso gosto musical. De qualquer forma, aproveite e sinta-se nostálgico como eu me senti enquanto a preparava. Eu te amo._

Após outro breve chiado, a primeira faixa começou a tocar em uma qualidade baixa mas ainda sim tão boa quanto uma fita permitia. E ao ouvir a primeira nota, imediatamente Harry se deixou levar pelas memórias que aquela música o trazia.

Era uma terça feira chuvosa, do tipo suficiente para o casaco de Harry ficar molhado ao que ele desceu do carro. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam pesados e úmidos (sim, ele tinha cachos grandes naquele tempo). Niall havia lhe garantido que seria uma noite divertida, embora nada parecia se encaixar direito.

Ele mal havia terminado de desempacotar as caixas em seu dormitório e as aulas das primeiras semanas já estavam o esgotando. Honestamente, ele teria preferido ficar em sua cama, tentando regular seu sono ou aproveitando o tempo para adiantar algumas matérias, mas Niall insistiu para que ele fosse o encontrar no boliche em que costumavam ir após as aulas. O irlandês insistiu até que Styles por fim cedeu, dizendo que iria dar uma passada mais tarde.

Ainda era estranho para Harry estar em uma cidade tão movimentada quanto Londres, visto que havia vindo de um lugar tão pequeno e pacato. As luzes azuis e roxas do local refletiam nas poças que se espalhavam pela calçada, formando uma cena bonita. Ao tirar o casaco e entrar finalmente, Harry não demorou muito tempo até que finalmente achasse Niall, visto que o irlandês costumava sempre ser o mais empolgado na roda de amigos.

Ele mal havia se aproximando e um sorriso sacana cresceu no rosto de seu amigo, quase tão grande quanto o do gato Cheshire, e, antes que pudesse perguntar o motivo, Niall puxou um garoto do meio das outras pessoas. O tal rapaz pareceu irritado por ter sido puxado com certa brutalidade, mas assim que seus olhos pararam nos de Harry, ele abriu um sorriso - que embora fosse confuso - havia sido o mais bonito que Styles já vira em tempos.

E foi assim que ele conheceu Louis Tomlinson, um estudante de artes com mãos sujas de tinta e que usava meias diferentes em cada pé.

Eles não tiveram chance de conversar direito naquele primeiro momento, visto que Louis logo se afastou para voltar a jogar. Sua bela pontaria nos pinos, o sorriso bonito e a forma como parecia descolado demais enquanto segurava uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, fora suficiente para fazer Harry se aproximar assim que teve chance, iniciando uma conversa sobre os campeonatos de boliche que aconteciam por ali nos finais de semana.

— _Você deveria se inscrever._ — ele lembra de ter comentado, lhe entregando mais uma garrafa de cerveja, visto que Louis estava sem nenhuma. — _Você é muito bom._ — e muito bonito, lembra de ter pensado aquilo também.

Harry se recorda vividamente de Louis tê-lo agradecido pela bebida, dizendo que não tinha planos de transformar algo divertido em uma competição, logo trocando de assunto, para algo aleatório. A conversa tinha fluido facilmente entre os dois. Harry tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes encarou os olhos azuis do garoto. Ele ria alto e cobria a boca com a mão esquerda toda vez que Harry contava uma piada, mesmo que não tivessem graça nenhuma.

E Harry ainda conseguia ouvir as batidas altas de _everywhere_ tocando em seus ouvidos cada vez que Louis jogava a bola e fazia um strike. Eles conversaram um pouco sobre aquilo também, Harry deixando claro o seu amor e admiração por Fleetwood Mac a cada verso cantado, e Louis o chamara de _fanboy_ por saber a letra toda sem errar.

_Can you hear me calling_  
_Out your name_  
_You know that I'm falling and I don't know what to say_

E agora, quatro anos depois, Harry estava no quarto de seu namorado, completamente nu, enquanto as mesmas batidas ecoavam pelas paredes cobertas de plantas e quadros. E o arrepio nostálgico que correu pela sua pele o obrigou a abrir um sorriso largo, recordando-se de uma memória tão especial quanto aquela.

_Oh I_  
_I want to be with you everywhere_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vai ter bastante música por aqui porque é algo que amo com todo o meu coração, então espero que vocês escutem
> 
> all the love and have a sick day ;)


	3. kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leiam esse capítulo enquanto escutam "kiss me" do sixpence none the richer

Sentindo-se extasiado pela lembrança do dia em que conheceu a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, Harry esperou pela próxima faixa, apoiando um dos braços atrás da cabeça e observando um dos quadros que Louis havia feito -com seu enorme talento o garoto tinha pintado a vista da janela do seu apartamento: um belo fim de tarde usando tons de laranja, azul e roxo se mesclando em pinceladas delicadas.

— _Eu vou aparecer aqui antes de algumas músicas, então..._ — a voz do namorado preencheu o cômodo mais uma vez, fazendo com que Harry o desejasse ali agora, talvez para envolvê-lo em um abraço ou enchê-lo de beijos. — _Certo, eu sempre escuto as pessoas comentarem o quão clichês nós dois somos e sempre acontece essa discussão em minha cabeça sobre_ não sermos clichês _, mas eu estou querendo me enganar, porque,_ porra Harry _, nós somos clichês pra caralho e essa música é a prova disso. Eu te amo._

Momentaneamente Harry se deixou mergulhar na sensação nostálgica que a melodia da música trazia e lembrou do momento em que havia beijado seu namorado pela primeira vez.

O garoto lembrava da sua versão mais nova estar sentado sobre o encosto do sofá de segunda mão que ocupava o seu dormitório naquela época, enquanto observava um Louis também mais novo vasculhar uma das inúmeras caixas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Já fazia uma semana e meia que Harry deixara Holmes Chapel para trás, mas ele era preguiçoso demais para desempacotar tudo. As coisas com Louis estavam acontecendo um tanto rápido, mas Harry não se sentia incomodado ou achava o garoto esquisito demais por estar quase todos os dias na sua companhia e, agora, vasculhando as suas caixas e lhe questionando sobre coisas pessoais.

Styles não ousou contestar uma única vez ou tentar esconder algo realmente vergonhoso -como algumas fotos da sua adolescência-, afinal, ele estava adorando ver Louis todos os dias em seu quarto argumentando que aquele lugar _precisava de uma decoração_ e que _traria alguns quadros para dar vida à sala_. Harry sentia que Louis era um amigo no qual passou um tempo sem ver e que precisava colocá-lo a par de todas as novidades da sua vida, como se fossem amigos de longa data e haviam se reencontrado por obra do destino. Era como gostava de contextualizar sua relação com o garoto que andava por aí sempre com a mesma jardineira manchada de tinta e cheirando a flores na primavera.

E ninguém, jamais, poderia imaginar que fazia apenas _uma semana_ que ambos se conheceram na pista de boliche. Com todos os aqueles olhares, risadas e piadas internas, pareciam amigos de infância.

Harry continuou deixando que as memórias o levassem até aquela noite. Lembrou-se, então, do garoto que morava no dormitório do lado. Ele havia aumentado o som de seu rádio e um álbum do Sixpence se tornara a trilha sonora daquele ambiente sem que nenhum dos dois notasse de fato. Harry recorda-se de Louis falando e falando, jogando ideias sobre como o ajudaria a decorar seu novo quarto, e que ele ficaria muito feliz de morar em um lugar mais alegre e não tão morto como Londres costumava ser no inverno -por mais que Harry adorasse aquela estação do ano-, mas tudo o que ecoava na cabeça da sua versão mais nova era o refrão da música que tocava no apartamento do lado e a forma como os lábios de Louis pareciam atraentes demais e que, droga, eles estavam muito longe um do outro.

_Kiss me_   
_Beneath the milky twilight_   
_Lead me_   
_Out on the moonlit floor..._

Então, como se um botão automático tivesse sido pressionado em seu cérebro, em questão de segundos, Harry estava saltando do sofá e se agachando no chão ao lado de Louis, juntando seus lábios com os dele. Não havia sido um beijo elaborado, apenas lábios pressionados um no outro de forma apressada e quase desesperada. E, ao notar o que havia feito, Harry tinha se afastado, murmurando desculpas e frases clichês.

— _E-eu não queria-, não sei o que deu em mim. Me desculpe eu só..._

Mas no que tentou se desculpar mais uma vez, ao erguer o olhar para ver a reação de Louis diante da sua estúpida decisão, o encontrou sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas. Sua voz travou e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, deixando que, mais uma vez, o refrão da música ecoasse em todos os lugares da casa.

De repente seus lábios foram envoltos com os de Louis novamente, dessa vez em um beijo lento, doce e carinhoso. Harry lembra da sensação que fora sentir pela primeira vez os lábios do namorado e de como algo dentro de si havia aflorado.

E mesmo que anos tenha se passado e o número de beijos entre os dois tenha aumentado, para Harry, beijar Louis sempre será como beijá-lo pela primeira vez.

_So, kiss me._


	4. banana pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leiam ao som de "banana pancakes" do jack johnson

_Bem, Haz, honestamente eu não acho que precisarei dizer muita coisa sobre esta próxima canção. Você e eu sabemos muito bem o que ela representa.... Todas as vezes que está chovendo eu me lembro dela e me lembro também de você. Eu te amo, amor._

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar assim que as primeiras notas do violão alcançaram seus ouvidos, borboletas inquietas voando não só pelo seu estômago, mas por todo o seu corpo. Ele se sentia anestesiado por inteiro todas as vezes que pensava em Louis... E, mais uma vez, sua mente fez uma viagem no tempo, de volta para o dia chuvoso e nublado que havia passado no apartamento do garoto de olhos azuis. As aulas da universidade haviam sido suspensas por conta de uma queda de energia e alagamento de uma das salas naquele dia, o que levou Louis a convidar o cacheado para que o fizesse companhia e, quem sabe, esquentá-lo diante da temperatura negativa que os termômetros mostravam.

Estavam jogados no sofá de dois lugares, que após uma transa lenta cheia de gemidos baixos e olhares intensos, ambos acabaram por descansar um pouco ali. O sofá era pequeno para os dois, e Harry tinha que encolher as pernas para poder entrelaça-las nas de Louis. Não era exatamente confortável, mas ele sentia a respiração do mais baixo batendo em seu pescoço e sua mão pequena descansava em cima de seu peito, então,  _yeah_ , Harry conseguiu facilmente ignorar sua coxa dormente contra o tecido felpudo.

O silêncio só não era absoluto graças ao barulho incessante das gotas de chuva que caíam sobre a calha do telhado, causando uma trilha sonora relaxante por todo o ambiente. Harry sentiu, então, lábios gelados tocarem a pele do seu queixo e seu nome ser murmurado em sua voz rouca favorita. O corpo de Louis, que descansava contra o sofá, se remexeu inquieto, indicando a Harry que o garoto estava finalmente despertando da soneca.

— Você quer panquecas? — questionou num tom baixo, puxando a manta que cobria ambos os corpos mais para perto. Harry sorriu bobo, sem saber exatamente o motivo. Intensificou o aperto nas costas de Louis e o puxou para mais perto.

— E desde quando  _você_ sabe fazer panquecas? — o cacheado provocou, afastando minimamente o rosto para observar o garoto em cima de si. Louis o olhou com os olhos estreitos, abrindo a boca em descrença, como se o que Harry tivesse dito, fosse a maior afronta que alguém já havia ousado lhe dizer.

— Oi! Escute aqui, Styles, eu sei muito bem fazer panquecas tudo bem? Eu sou um excelente chef!

Harry havia bagunçado com ele um pouco mais, até que Louis se levantasse com uma irritação fingida, vestisse suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e finalmente marchasse para a cozinha, disposto a provar para o cacheado que ele conseguia  _sim_ fazer panquecas. 

Styles também se levantou, indo até o quarto no final do corredor e vestindo uma das calças de moletom que havia deixado durante outra estadia no apartamento. Vestiu também um sweater de Louis, manchado com alguns respingos de tinta e seguiu quietamente até a cozinha para encontrá-lo, não conseguindo segurar a gargalhada que rompeu de sua garganta assim que viu Louis debruçado no balcão assistindo um tutorial de receitas de panquecas no YouTube.

Tomlinson atrapalhou-se após ter sido pego, corando furiosamente e batendo no braço de Harry, que ignorou os xingamentos direcionados a si, e apenas beijou todo o rosto de Louis até que seu bico teimoso se transformasse em um sorriso preguiçoso. 

Eles fizeram a massa bem rapidamente, juntando os ingredientes e batendo-os no liquidificador logo depois. Louis murmurava uma canção qualquer ao cortar algumas rodelas de bananas e morangos, enquanto Harry fritava a massa na frigideira.

Ao terminar o processo, Harry juntou a pequena montanha de panquecas e levou-as até a mesa que ficava no canto da pequena cozinha, colocando o prato ao lado das frutas e da calda de caramelo. Antes que pudessem de fato começar a comer, Louis puxou Harry pela mão e juntou o peito no dele, olhando fixamente em seus olhos verdes. Harry passou os braços por cima de seus ombros e Louis abraçou sua cintura, fazendo carinho em seu quadril, enquanto cantava baixinho.

— _Can't you see that it's just rainin'? Ain't no need to go outside..._ — cantarolou ao mesmo tempo que balançava o corpo de Harry. A covinha prontamente apareceu na bochecha dele, e ambos começaram a se mover lentamente, em uma espécie de dança sem som algum, exceto pela voz doce e baixa de Louis que ecoava em seus ouvidos. —  _Wakin' up too early, maybe we could sleep, make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now, we could pretend it all the time...._

O momento íntimo fez Harry inconscientemente fechar os olhos e encostar a testa com a de Louis, a similaridade da letra cantada com a realidade tornando tudo maravilhoso. Ele não conhecia aquela música mas já sabia que se tornaria uma de suas favorita, principalmente se fosse cantada por Louis.  


	5. green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouçam "green eyes" do coldplay

_"Nós sempre nos demos bem tão, Hazz... a conexão instantânea que sentimos quando nos conhecemos é uma coisa sobre a qual sempre conversamos, mas nem tudo são flores e embora tenham sido poucas as vezes em que brigamos, todas elas foram intensas. Eu me lembro de como tive medo de perder você, era tudo tão novo pra mim e as minhas inseguranças eram um grande problema naquela época. Eu só queria não ter- eu-ugh... Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo Harry e essa música é, sem dúvida, uma prova disso."_

Harry encarava as costas de Louis, parado à sua frente, os ombros se sobressaltando devido aos soluços; o único barulho preenchendo o cômodo. Harry estava confuso, forçando seu cérebro a pensar em alguma ação, mas nada parecia bom o bastante e Louis parecia abalado demais para qualquer aproximação repentina. Ele  _realmente_ não estava entendendo.

Tentou se aproximar, encostando suas mãos nos ombros do mais baixo, em uma tentativa de trazê-lo para um abraço, mas Louis apenas se desvencilhou do seu toque e inspirou profundamente.

—  _Por favor, não..._  — a lembrança do quão fraca a voz de Louis soou era quase palpável.

Harry havia se sentido nervoso diante daquilo, levando as mãos aos cachos longos e repassando todo o seu dia mentalmente na tentativa de encontrar o motivo para a reação do garoto.

—  _Louis, eu não- o que aconteceu?_  — Harry arriscou perguntar, realmente não encontrando explicações para toda aquela situação. Sua voz estava calma, mas seu coração batia rapidamente contra seu peito e suas mãos tremiam.

—  _Eu acho realmente hilário como todos vocês fazem as mesmas perguntas sempre, o tempo inteiro se fazendo de desentendidos e sempre jogando a culpa em mim._  — Tomlinson falou de repente, aumentando o timbre da voz e dessa vez virando o corpo para encarar o mais alto, mostrando-lhe olhos vermelhos e bochechas úmidas de lágrimas recém derramadas.

—  _Eu realmente queria saber do que você está falando..._  — Harry rebateu erguendo as sobrancelhas e sentindo uma rápida tontura

—  _Eu vi Harry, você e aquele garoto sentados na cafeteria. Você e aquele sorrisinho, os toques dele no seu braço, seus olhos brilhando e as risadas que vocês deram..._ — Louis falou, estreitando os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas seguirem o caminho das antigas, indo para seu queixo e escorrendo por seu pescoço. —  _Não adianta tentar explicar, certo? Você é igual os outros e eu estou cansado desse tipo._

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o mais baixo falar, lembrando exatamente do momento que Louis reportou. Ele realmente estava na cafeteria acompanhado de outra pessoa, mas não era nada daquilo que ele estava pensando.

—  _O Liam?_  — Harry perguntou, dessa vez sentindo seu sistema nervoso se acalmar e um sorriso esticar seus lábios. —  _Por Deus Louis, não é isso, ok? Ele é só um amigo._  — explicou, se aproximando do garoto mais baixo, que manteve a expressão séria. —  _Ele está na peça que vou participar, ele é só um amigo que têm mais experiência na atuação e me ofereceu algumas dicas, além do mais o noivo dele também faz parte da produção da peça e nos encontrou ali logo depois._

Enquanto Harry explicava toda a situação com um sorriso de alívio e os ombros caídos -realmente relaxado por ser apenas um mal entendido- Louis jogava todas as suas roupas dentro de uma mochila, determinado a ir embora.

—  _Eu já estive em relacionamentos como esse, eu sei bem as desculpas que usam, ok?_ "Ele é só um amigo", _é sempre um amigo!_ "Não é o que você está pensando", _nunca é! "_ Ele já tem um namorado", _sim, eles sempre têm._  — Tomlinson continuou, convicto da sua decisão, Harry apenas o observava tirar suas coisas de seu dormitório.. —  _No final vocês são sempre os mesmos,_

Falou a última frase olhando os olhos verdes de Styles, deixando o silêncio distanciar o espaço entre os dois, lhe dando as costas logo em seguida e batendo a porta no momento em que a atravessou.

**•x•**

Uma semana se passou desde o dia em que Louis tirou suas próprias conclusões e deixou o dormitório de Harry incompleto. O casal não era um casal propriamente dito, não haviam oficializado nada e muito menos conversado sobre, eles estavam apenas... juntos.

Harry lembra de ter tentado se aproximar de Louis durante a semana que se passou, arriscou ir até o seu apartamento mas foi atendido por um Niall que apenas o aconselhou a voltar para casa; tentou esperá-lo na porta da faculdade, mas apenas soube que Louis não estava comparecendo às aulas; tentou até mesmo as ligações, mas era apenas agraciado pela voz gravada da caixa de mensagem, sendo obrigado a deixar incontáveis recados e pedidos de desculpas. Louis estava o deixando louco e ele estava tão acostumado com a sua companhia que não tê-lo mais era como perder uma parte do seu corpo ou o sentido da sua vida.

O roteiro da peça estava jogado sobre a mesa de centro da pequena sala, era domingo e Harry sentia que sua cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Por mais que estivesse totalmente empolgado por estar prestes a atuar na sua primeira peça -de certa forma, importante, já que alguns olheiros estariam na plateia-, toda a situação com Louis havia o tirado do eixo, deixando-o sem cabeça para adentrar em um personagem, ainda que fosse durante os ensaios, o que resultava em uma atuação perdida e em falas esquecidas.

Ao se levantar, no intuito de encher a sua caneca com mais chá de hortelã com mel e gotinhas de baunilha, ouviu a campainha tocar e em seguida três batidas em sua porta. Xingou mentalmente o ser humano desesperado do outro lado e, por estar atrapalhando o seu momento de fossa, caminhou com passos pesados até a porta murmurando coisas. Ao abrir a mesma viu apenas um grande quadro onde íris em um tom de verde claro com nuances douradas e um aurea num tom mais escuro o encarava.

_Eram os seus olhos._

Ao ter o quadro abaixado um rosto inchado , manchado de tinta, olhos azuis num tom claro mas com profundas e escuras olheiras, apareceu, lhe mostrando um olhar de súplica.

—  _Eu me sinto a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por não ter te dado a chance de se explicar ou por não ter te dado ouvidos quando tentou me explicar toda a situação._ — Louis começou, Harry notando o quão fraca sua voz estava, talvez por não tê-la usado ou simplesmente por estar chorando. —  _Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sadio Harry e eu sei que isso não justifica a minha estúpida decisão, mas durante toda a minha vida foi tudo tão difícil e doloroso que simplesmente pareceu mais fácil apenas aceitar que, mais uma vez, eu estava sendo traído._  — continuou, respirando fundo na tentativa de segurar os soluços e o nó que o impedia de falar com firmeza. —  _Minha cabeça está tão acostumada a não resolver as coisas e simplesmente aceitar que as pessoas se cansam de mim e procuram por outros, que eu não parei para pensar que_ _você não_ _é nem um pouco assim. E então eu ouvi essa música que fala sobre olhos verdes e imediatamente os seus me vieram em mente e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi chorar e me lamentar por ser_ tão _idiota ao ponto de deixar os meus medos tomarem conta de mim e me fazer recuar para um lugar que não via desde o dia em que te conheci._

_I came here with a load_ __  
_And it feels so much lighter_ _  
_ _Now I've met you_

— _E eu quero te dizer- o que eu_ preciso _te contar é que eu não acredito que um dia alguém vá realmente me desejar ou querer algo sério comigo... Depois de tantos relacionamentos que resultaram em traições ou em mentiras escondidas de cortejos, eu criei inseguranças e medos. E ter te visto tão radiante como você sempre foi comigo, mas com outro, me trouxe sensações que eu não sentia há anos e eu senti medo. Por mais que nada esteja claro entre nós dois, eu senti medo de te perder e... e-eu não sei Harry, eu só... ugh._  — Louis soluçou abaixando os olhos para o tapete que ficava do lado de fora do dormitório, não conseguindo olhar nos reais olhos verdes, se sentindo estúpido demais por ter fugido. —  _Me desculpa por ter jogado toda a culpa em cima de você e por ter ido embora sem tentar resolver tudo isso. Me descul-_

Antes que pudesse continuar com o discurso, lábios quentes tocaram os seus e as grandes mãos adornadas por anéis envolveram sua cintura, o trazendo para perto em um abraço apertado e quente, tão familiar quanto o seu aroma de hortelã e mel.

_And, honey, you should know_ __  
_That I could never go on_ __  
_Without you_ _  
_ _Green eyes_

—  _Para de se desculpar._ — Harry sussurrou com os lábios ainda contra os de Louis, mantendo os olhos fechados e as testas juntas. — _Eu só quero te pedir uma única coisa..._ — murmurou baixinho, roçando seu nariz contra o arrebitado do garoto de estatura mais baixa. —  _Quando você se sentir assim, com medo, me conta. A última coisa que quero é fazer você se sentir dessa forma mais uma vez. Eu te amo, Louis._

_Honey, you are a rock_ _  
_ _Upon which I stand..._

E mesmo que anos tenha se passado o quadro ainda era mantido no quarto para lembrá-los que nada é o suficiente para separá-los e muito menos por um fim no que sentiam um pelo outro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, eu sou nova nessa plataforma então se tiver algo errado aceitaria ajuda :)
> 
> Podem me encontrar no tt procurando por @hstylestigrao ou no wattpad como @muklarry
> 
> Espero que gostem da fanfic :)
> 
> all the love


End file.
